The Great Mouse Detective comes to Redwall
by DanMat6288
Summary: Basil of Baker St. and I, Dr. Dawson, go on vacation to Mossflower Wood and resign at Redwall Abbey. But as soon as we are getting settled down, Gonff, prince of mouse theves goes missing! Just another day for Basil and me.
1. New Abbey Arrivals

** The Great Mouse Detective comes to Redwall**

**Chapter 1 (_revised_): New Abbey Arrivals**

Basil and I hiked through Mossflower Wood. We were on vacation from London-and our detective agency. I was carrying the entire luggage.

Basil sighed as I made my umpteenth complaint about it. "You shouldn't have packed so much."

I strained to speak and hold the suitcases in my hands and the tent casing under my arm. "I figured we'd be gone for a long time--Hello, what's that? An abbey made of red stone?"

Basil approached the abbey and inspected it. "Sandstone, actually. The type found in the typical forest quarry. And by the looks of it, I'd say that it was completed only a couple of seasons ago."

"That's astounding!" I breathed.

Basil smiled and replied, "Actually, it's elementary, my dear Dawson."

"Who goes there?"

We looked up at the top of the wall to see a badger standing guard.

"Basil of Baker St. and my partner, Dr. Dawson, do," he called up to the badger. "We were on vacation from our town of London. Perhaps we could spend the night here? It's been a while since we've slept anywhere decent."

The badger thought for a moment. "Alright," she finally said.

"Thank you, umm…"Basil then asked her, "What should I call you?"

"I'm Bella of Brockhall," the badger said. "And badger of Redwall."

"Yes. Thank you, Bella, ma'am," I said. "And what a nice name for your abbey."

"The abbey belongs to Abbess Germaine," Bella called down. "Come on in and you can meet her."

"We'd be delighted to," Basil cried.

The gate immediately opened for us as mice escorted us in. They took us inside of the building itself to an elderly mouse-maid in a wheelchair.

"Mother Abbess, I'd like you to meet Basil of Baker Street," Bella said motioning to Basil, "and his partner, Dr. Dawson," she finished off, motioning to me.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mother Abbess," Basil said. "And I must add what a lovely abbey you have here."

"Thank you," Germaine smiled. "It was my idea. I dreamed up this abbey while we were still fighting for our freedom from an evil tyrant wildcat named Tsarmina."

"Yes, well we better get unpacking for our overnight stay," Basil said. "Mind if Dawson and I could be taken to our rooms?"

Germaine nodded and turned to Bella. "Could you please escort our guests to a room?"

Bella nodded and started to herd us toward a stairway and up to a room with a few beds in it. As soon as she left we started to unpack the necessary. As soon as we were finished, Bella came in to the room.

"We'll be having dinner at Great Hall," she said.

"We'll be there shortly," Basil replied.

* * *

As soon as we finished sorting things out, we headed down to Great Hall (the first room we came to when we entered the building) to find quite a large number of woodlanders at the table. Dinner was quite interesting as we were introduced to many dishes and drinks such as October Ale and a fore-mole specialty called Deeper n' Ever Beetroot Pie. Dinner was almost finished when a female mouse came in, dragging with her a little child.

"What is it, Columbine?" Germaine asked.

"Gonff is missing," she said. "He's been gone for a long time and he can't be gone like that on his own."

"I'm sure he's just on a long hike," a strong built mouse named Martin assured her.

"That's pretty long for _any_ hike." Columbine replied. "I tell you he's missing."

"Who's Gonff?" Basil whispered to his neighbor.

"He m'be her husband," the mole replied.

"But what can we do?" Germane asked. "Send out a search party?"

Basil smiled to me. I knew that look. Just as I expected, he stood up and said, "That won't be necessary. Dawson and I serve as detectives and we'll easily locate your loved one," he said to Columbine.

Columbine smiled.

"But we're on vacation!" I protested.

"Well then vacation officially ends now," Basil replied. "We've got a missing husband to find."


	2. Old Enemy Returns

** The Great Mouse Detective comes to Redwall**

**Chapter 2 (_revised_): Old Enemy Returns**

_Gonff felt outraged to be tied up by this group of vermin. One in a suit came up and pulled off his gag._

_"What's the meaning of this?" he cried. "Who are you?"_

_"Allow me to introduce myself," he sneered. "My name is Ratigan. And you are bait." He then turned to the other vermin and said, "You all know what this is all about. Now is my chance to finally get back at my archrival, Basil of Baker Street."_

_The vermin booed and hissed at the mention of the name._

_"I was _this close_ to taking rule of all of England when that no good mouse showed up and ruined everything. And I had two chances of being rid of him for good, but he deceived me then. I wouldn't have survived the fall from the clock tower if I hadn't caught a loose balloon on the way down. As soon as I touched ground, I swore that I would, once and for all, get rid of that mouse! And his little friend, too."_

_"To Ratigan," a drunken rat cried, "the great rat!"_

_All the vermin gasped._

_"What did you call me?" Ratigan cried._

_The rat just made a goofy grin._

_"He didn't mean it!" a stoat cried in defense. "He meant to say 'mouse'."_

_Ratigan glared at the stoat, then picked up the rat, carrying him outside. As soon as he put him down, he rang a bell and a huge white cat came over. The poor defenseless rat was too drunk to realize what was going on! With one gulp, the cat swallowed him whole! The rest of the vermin, as well as Gonff, saw it all!_

* * *

If Basil or I knew what was going on, we'd be frightened half to death to know Ratigan was still alive. Alas, we had no idea.

As Basil worked on what little clues we had, I spent my time helping the infirmary keeper. I am a doctor, you know. When I got back to the room, though, the room being filled with the smell of pipe tobacco overwhelmed me!

I coughed to speak. "It's hard to breathe in here! Can't we open a window?"

"As you know, I need a concentrated atmosphere to think," Basil said. "Of course, you can crack the window open a bit, if it fancies you."

I went over to crack open the window, then turned to Basil, asking, "How goes the work?"

"Not so good," he sighed. "I need more clues. Care to join me?"

"I'd join you on anything," said I. "Perhaps I could collect a sample of something with this." I picked up a small pocket knife and stuffed it in my... well, pocket.

We finished getting ourselves prepared to depart when an otter came in with a bucket of water, dumping it on us. We stared at her.

"Let me guess," she said. "No fire?"

We shook our heads.

* * *

As we headed for the Abbey gates, Martin's voice called out, "And where might you two be going on such short notice?"

My companion turned to him and said, "We're a bit lost on this case and need more clues. We don't expect to be long."

"Mind if I join you?" Martin asked. "I've been friends with Gonff since before the first brick of Redwall was laid."

"We'd be delighted to have you in our company!"

Martin smiled. "Good," he said. "It's been awhile since I last had a last quest. Plus Gonff is my closest and most trusted friend"--his smile broadened humorously--"Even if he's been known to be a viddle picker."

"OK, then it's settled," said Basil. He motioned to the gatekeeper to open the door for them. "Let us go, my companions."

Basil, Martin, and I walked out of the abbey to the spot that, unbeknownst to us, and old enemy was expecting us to go.


	3. Revenge at Last

** The Great Mouse Detective comes to Redwall**

**Chapter 3 (_revised_): ****Revenge at Last**

While our new friend, Martin, Basil, and I were headed off to search for more clues, Ratigan was doing his daily show of his hatred toward us. (shudder)

On one wall of Ratigan's cabin was a picture of Basil, the toy maker's daughter, Olivia, and myself. It was taken after Basil had outsmarted another one of Ratigan's traps, during my first mystery with him. You can learn more on that, if you rent Disney's _The Great Mouse Detective_. Like always, Ratigan was using this photograph as a dart board.

"Curse you, Basil!" the cruel rat yelled. "And your plump assistant, too!" He grinned, as the thought of revenge came into his mind. "We'll meet again."

* * *

"Are you sure this is the place?" asked I.

"The clues definitely point to here as the place where our friend, Gonff, was captured," Basil replied.

Basil investigated everything, from the footprints on the ground, to broken fern branches. After a few minutes, he got up, without warning. I shuddered when I saw the expression on his face. It looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"It can't be," he said, softly.

"Ah, but it is, dear Basil," rang an oh too familiar voice. It was our old enemy, Professor Ratigan!

"Y-you can't be alive!" my partner cried, as his hated rival stepped into view.

"Ah, but I am, Basil of Baker Street," Ratigan said.

"You fiend!" yelled I, enraged. "You won't get away with this!"

With a snap of Ratigan's fingers, we were surrounded by vermin. "But I already have, good fellow. I already have."

* * *

With that, Ratigan had us thrown into a dungeon with Gonff. Neither Martin nor Gonff were happy about being locked up, but were satisfied that they were with each other again.

"After all this time," Basil sighed, "Ratigan has finally had his revenge on me."

"Don't go through these distressing moments again!" I cried. "Last time you did, we almost lost our lives, and the queen!"

"What does it matter?"

"What does it matter!? You were able to save our skins, that time, and devise a plan to save the queen!"

My companion and friend sighed, "I had sources to rely on, things to support an idea. Now, there's nothing I can do to get any of us out of this."

I frowned. It saddened me to see Basil like this.

_Okay, I'm giving a contest for reviewers to figure out how Basil and company are going to escape in the next chapter. Sorry I hadn't posted in, like, a bazillion years. [aren't I the exaggerator?]_


	4. Flashbacks and Ideas

**The Great Mouse Detective comes to Redwall**

**Chapter 4: Flashbacks and Ideas**

_Okay, _now_ it seems like I haven't posted in a bazillion years. Anyway, here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. BTW, this takes place _after_ Martin hangs up his sword for good. And, another thing, I had to change chapter two a bit to... well, you'll soon see._

* * *

_Professor Ratigan stood at the end of the clock hand and stared down the seemingly endless drop. Basil was gone. He couldn't believe it! He won. "I won..." he breathed aloud. He brought his head out high and cried out gleefully, "I WON!"_

_"Correction..."_

_Ratigan stared down in disbelief. It couldn't be! But, it was. Basil of Baker Street was alive, hanging on to the propeller part of Ratigan's blimp... and his bell! "...the game's not over yet," he finished. Having said that, he rang the little bell._

_What came next, Ratigan would have never been prepared for. He stared up in shock as the minute hand of the clock tower clicked into the "12" position... and then, the loud, booming sounds of Big Ben rang out. The criminal rat felt like his ears were being blasted out and his chest was being split in two from the vibration! Finally, he couldn't support himself any more and he fell off the clock hand._

_Down, down, down he fell. In a desperate attempt, he grabbed hold of Basil, but that broke the propeller mechanism clean off the blimp! Both fell tumbling down... but, then, Ratigan saw Basil climb up on the Blimp piece and place his feet on the petals that ran the propeller. Doing so, he was able to use the thing as a tiny helicopter and fly back up to his friends._

_But, that didn't help Ratigan. He continued to fall down, when, he saw something bright and colorful float past him! He, instinctively, grabbed the string trailing behind it and found it was a stray balloon. His weight pulled it down, but not too much. He tied the string to himself, allowing the balloon to, safely, carry him to the ground. As he floated down, he glared up at where Basil and company still where, and swore, "We will meet again, Basil of Baker Street. Mark my words." A/N: Just a little background thing that can help lead to the start of this story._

* * *

I looked up from Basil to see Gonff looking between us. He sighed. "If only I had a knife with me. I'm an expert at picking locks and managed to get out of cells, during the wildcats' rein, that way, but I need a knife to do that." 

I looked over to Basil, who, to my surprise, was looking at Gonff as if he were the greatest mouse alive! "That's it!" he cried. "Gonff, my boy, _you're brilliant_."

Okay, now I was confused. But, Basil had a tendency to confuse me, then tell me it was all elementary the whole time. Still... "I believe Gonff made it clear that he doesn't have a knife."

Basil smiled and raised his eyebrows at me, saying, "No, but you do, my dear Dawson."

I did? I stared at Basil for a moment before it dawned on me. "Of course!" cried I. "The pocket knife I brought to scrape up samples for clues!" I pulled the knife out of my pocket and switched it open before frowning. "But, Basil, do you really think that this little thing will be able to..."

Before I could finish, Gonff took the knife out of my hand and walked over to the door. "It's worth a try," he said. He held the knife like a key and inserted it into the keyhole. Moving it around, he listened closely for the lock to click. As for Martin, Basil, and I, we waited anxiously for the good news on the plans success... if it even_ was_ to succeed.

After some time, he stopped... pulled the pocket knife out... tuned to us... and with a smile, nodded. We all sighed with relief.

"Thanks for letting me use this, Mr. Dawson," said Gonff, as he handed back the pocket knife.

I nodded, and said, "Glad to be of service, sir," switching the blade closed and re-pocketing it.

"Now, let's go, chaps," Basil said to all of us. "We best see what Ratigan is up to now."

_Acoustical Ferret (the only signing reviewer among the winners), C.J. Sandiego, and Kelsey are all winners, for suggesting the traditional Gonff escape. Now you can be honored by future readers. Congrats. I couldn't think of anything better, anyway, so I have it so that no one remembered Dawson's sample-collecting pocket knife. And, of course, I have to put that into the story in an earlier chapter. Have a nice next bazillion years. LOL!_


End file.
